Lightside
Lightside is an opposing front of playing style besides Darksiders on Team17 and the Worms community. It also comes from the same film reference as well as the general behavior of the team: Darksiders stay underground; Lightsiders keep to the surface. Lightsiders value courage, honor, and aggression. They should prefer dealing damage and pushing the attack. At their best, they are heroic, skillful and exciting. At their worst they are headstrong, overzealous, and suicidal. Lightsiders like to travel the whole map with utilities in their arsenal, willing to leave a Worm in a terrible position if there's a good chance of a kill. Lightsiders worship the Concrete Donkey and their special effects use themes of white and yellow, explosive rings and stars. The core principles for Lightsiders according to Team17 are: : Every turn you will do as much damage as is possible to your opponent. You will travel the whole length of the map if a definite kill is possible. You are an opportunist when it comes to killing more than one Worm each turn. Remember it's not the winning that counts, it's how many kills you got. Weapons The following are considered "Lightside weapons", because they deplete opponent HP. Holy Hand Grenade, Banana Bomb The perfect Lightside weapons. Normally deals damage more than any other weapon and makes these weapons more feared by opponents. Holy Hand Grenades have their enormous blast radius that damages Worms which are still a bit off. Banana Bombs will explode in clusters with the strength of a Dynamite, which will take down more than one Worm if they're close together. These weapons also leave a large impact on terrain, making huge dents in Darkside tunnels. Concrete Donkey Patron Deity of Lightsiders. Concrete Donkey will make Worms fly away, or they suffer its crushes until it falls into water. The Concrete Donkey will leave a large canyon which can drown an enemy Worm easily by pushing it into it. The Concrete Donkey is also the best weapon to use against Darksiders, as it breaks their inner sanctum even better than Bunker Busters. Jet Pack, Parachute, and Ninja Rope Lightsiders' favorite utilities. These utilities can be used for bombing (like throwing Dynamite down) or as a transport utility to traverse the open terrain where Lightsiders dwell, crossing maps for easy kills with skill and grace. If you are crazy about Crates, these utilities can be used to reach and collect them. Sometimes these utilities are used to flee the blast radius of recently placed explosives. Counter the Darksiders' Tactics Poison, though a Darkside element, is also their bane. Poison punishes defensive strategies, and forces Darksiders onto the attack. The Gas Pump is the ultimate means by which Lightsiders can give their enemy a taste of their own medicine. Land Mines Lightsiders can use Mines to their advantage. Skilled players can knock their opponents into Mined areas with other weapons for two heavy hits in one turn. Particularly heroic Lightsiders could even use a Baseball Bat to launch a Mine set down by a Darksider right into their tunnel complex for a risky, but impressive play. Animal Warfare The Mole Bomb, Ferrets, Skunk, and even the rare spelunking Sheep can run amok in Darkside tunnels. Suicide Kills Lightsiders are not afraid to use Kamikaze or take damage while damaging the opponent's Worms. Low-health Worms can go out with a bang by becoming a living Bunker Buster. Superweapons Their tendency towards mobility and open terrain mean that Lightsiders are more likely to be able to grab and benefit from Crate drops, and are more than willing to employ any powerful weapons they find against their opponents. Category:AI Category:Settings